


Say Anything, But Say What You Mean

by GracefulVengeance



Series: MTG One-Shots [4]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: Chandra has a sudden realization.





	Say Anything, But Say What You Mean

Lili had been on Chandra’s mind a lot more recently, but instead of the usual nervous tightness in her chest, she felt light, she felt warmth. It was different, like a weight had been lifted, and she felt happy. It had been a while since she had seen her, but just the thought had excitement bubbling up in her chest until it threatened to burst. It was a crescendo, a force that gently pushed and pushed until finally it dawned on her. She bolted, stumbling through the streets of Ravnica. _Please be home, please be home._ She knocked on the door, her whole body thrumming with anticipation. When Liliana opened the door Chandra practically crashed into her, her face nuzzling into the crook of the other woman’s neck as she embraced her.

“Chandra, what-“

“I love you.”

It was muffled, but Liliana was almost certain of what she heard, and forgot to breath for a moment.

“Wh-what was that? What did you say?”

“I love you, Lili,” more audibly this time, followed by a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.”

Liliana held her tightly, her fingers weaving through the pyromancer’s hair.

“Oh Chandra I…” she paused, taking a deep breath. “I love you too.”


End file.
